Memories : We Meet Again
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Bagaimana keadaanmu di Jepang? Kau ada di kampus bukan?"/"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, aniki! Kau seperti perempuan!"/CHICHKEN BUTT kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat dong!"/Sekuel Memories!/Kepergian sang sahabat membawa luka mendalam baginya. Penyesalan tiada akhir hingga ia dipertemukan dengan adik sang sahabat. Inikah takdir?/RnR!/SasuFem!Naru!/MultiChapter!/Chp.4 UP!
1. Pertemuan

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories : We Meet Again** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : _a little bit _**Friendship **| **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pair_ : **SasuFem!Naru**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

_"Hei Sasu-teme, besok kita kamping yuk?"_

_"Sasu-teme, kau sudah buat PR Matematika? Pinjami lah aku?"_

_"Sasu, besok aku bermain ke rumah mu ya? Hehe."_

_"Teme! Berhenti ikut balapan!"_

_"Teme, aku menyukai Hinata-chan…hehe."_

_"Sasu-teme-baka!"_

_"Sasu.."_

_"Sasu…"_

"Kyaa!" setelah membanting stir ke kiri dan tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Ia yakin bahwa suara teriakan itu bukan suara dalam bayangannya. Sepertinya gara-gara melamunkan masa lalunya bersama Naruto ia sampai melupakan bahwa ia sedang berkendara. Di sana, terduduk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah membersihkan tangannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona…" suara Sasuke perlahan menghilang disusul sebuah keterkagetan, "…Naruto?" Sosok yang ia panggil Naruto, bangkit dari duduknya. Mata biru langit, kulit tan serta tiga goresan kumis kucing itu begitu familiar, tapi…ia perempuan! Rambutnya panjang terikat twintail.

"Sialan kau! Seenaknya saja menabrak orang! Makanya kalau lagi berkendara itu perhatikan jalan dong! Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?" tak seperti penampilannya yang feminim, gadis itu dengan beraninya membentak Sasuke Uchiha, bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya Uchiha sambil berkacak pinggang. Satu-satunya orang yang berani hanya … ya hanya Naruto.

"Tch. Sudah untung aku mau menolongmu, _baka_! Bukan urusanmu!" Setelah membantu gadis itu berdiri, Sasuke bergegas masuk kembali ke mobilnya, moodnya rusak akibat gadis itu. Gadis itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Dasar orang belagu! Sok keren! Sok kaya! Semuanya sok!" Setengah berteriak gadis itu memaki-maki Sasuke yang kini melaju dengan mobilnya. Seketika, Sasuke berhenti lalu memutar balik arah –kembali ke tempat gadis itu berdiri. Melihat orang yang diteriakinya tadi, sontak gadis itu berlari –berusaha untuk sembunyi. _Jujur, wajahnya seram sekali_ pikirnya. Oh may, Sasuke si tampan dari surge dikatai seperti itu? Semoga tuhan memberkatimu nak!

Sasuke berdecak kesal, gadis yang look-like Naruto itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu melaju meninggalkan keheningan disana. Sementara itu, gadis twintail tadi bersembunyi di balik pepohonan rindang di kompleks pemakaman itu.

**Naruto's POV**

Huoh dia seram sekali rutukku dalam hati. Tapi, kenapa hati berdebar sih! Argghh ingat Naru, sudah ada Gaara-senpai! Dia seratus ah tidak seribu kali lebih baik dari orang sok itu! Ha~h. Ah iya, aku hampir lupa, kenalkan aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Umurku sembilan belas tahun, aku baru saja pindah dari New York ke sini. Asalku memang dari Jepang, tapi sejak ayah dan ibu bercerai aku diajak ibu untuk tinggal di New York. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, tapi sayang, ia … sudah meninggal, dan saat ini aku sedang menuju ke tempatnya sekaligus bersembunyi dari orang-jaim-yang-sok itu. Aku berjongkok di samping nisan pualam bertuliskan nama kakakku, Naruto Namikaze. Aneh bukan? Nama kami sama tapi marga kami berbeda, ibu mengganti margaku setelah pindah dari Jepang.

Kukatupkan kedua telapak tanganku, lalu berdoa untuk ketenangan nii-_chan_. Kami _lost-contact_ sejak setahun yang lalu, dan setelah dikabarkan oleh nenek bahwa nii-_chan_ ekhem meninggal, aku langsung menuju kemari dan anehnya mereka baru memberitahuku sebulan setelah pemakaman nii-_chan_.

**End Naruto's POV**

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang –tepatnya Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari, ia malah bergegas begitu saja menuju kampus padahal kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi adalah mengunjungi Naruto.

**Flashback**

_Cih, siapa gadis itu hah? Dia memang mirip Naruto, bahkan sifatnya pula, apakah memang takdirku bertemu orang-orang semacam mereka? Tanpa sadar aku mengemudi menuju kampus, Oh sh*t dan sekarang aku malah melupakan tujuanku ke pemakaman? Cih, gara-gara gadis itu! Kalau bertemu lagi akan ku cincang dia. Ku putar balik kemudiku menuju ke pemakaman._

**End Flashback**

Mata setajam elang itu menyipit, memperhatikan seseorang yang tampak familiar. Matanya membulat lalu kembali ke bentuk semula. Sedang apa gadis itu di makam Naruto? Batin Sasuke penasaran. Langkah besar Sasuke akhirnya mengantarnya pada makam Naruto.

"KAU! Sedang apa kau disini hah?" gadis itu sepertinya cari perkara. Ia membentak Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil tunjuk-tunjuk pula.

"Aku menjenguk sahabatku, masalah?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada super dingin nan datar.  
"Tidak, silahkan saja!" Naruto mengira, bahwa lelaki-yang-sok-dan-jaim itu akan segera pergi tapi ia malah ikut berjongkok di sampingnya lalu berdoa. Naruto bingung, bukannya ia menjenguk temannya?

"Naruto Namikaze itu sahabatku." Sasuke menjawab apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, seakan pertanyaan itu muncul di atas kepala gadis pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu. Naruto lalu bangkit, ia berkacak pinggang menghadap ke lelaki berambut biru donker itu. Naruto melangkah sedikit mendekati lelaki yang mengaku sahabat kakaknya, tak sengaja ia menginjak kulit pisang dan BRUKK! Dengan tidak elitnya ia jatuh meniban Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah sangar dan aura super suntuk.

Seorang pria paruh baya –yang sepertinya penjaga makam– melihat aksi keduanya, ia lalu menegur …

"Hei, kalian anak muda! Jika ingin melakukan hal itu jangan disini! Carilah hotel dan bukan pemakaman!" Tak pria itu sadari, kedua insan yang masih belum menyadari posisinya itu bersemu merah.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" Jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

.

**End this chapter**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Ini dia sekuel dari Memories, walau tidak ada yang berkomentar a.k.a review tapi saya dengan senang hati membuatnya ^^

2. Jika ini buruk, maka akan saya hapus, jika bagus hehe anda tahulah bagaimana

3. See you next chapter !


	2. Awal

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories : We Meet Again** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : _a little bit _**Friendship **| **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pair_ : **SasuFem!Naru**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

"Kami bukan pasangan!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Lalu kalian sedang apa? Saling tindih, wajah merah, dan nona… rokmu tersingkap sedikit. Jika kalian sudah selesai dengan acara kalian, kalian bisa pergi." Ujar pria itu tanpa dosa, lalu pergi dengan sedikit gerutuan, "..mengganggu saja. Dasar anak muda."

Sasuke dan Naruto segera memperhatikan keadaan masing-masing. Oh kami-_sama_, pantas saja bapak-bapak penjaga makam itu menegur mereka. Lihat, kemeja Sasuke yang memang sengaja ia buka dua kancing kini menjadi terbuka tiga kancing, wajah bersemu merah dengan mulut terbuka. Sementara Naruto, kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Sasuke, ia terlihat seperti duduk di atas pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu. Baju lengan panjangnya yang memang agak longgar sedikit merosot, memperlihatkan bahu putih serta lehernya yang jenjang. Roknya tersingkap sedikit dengan keadaan wajah sama merah dan mulut terbuka. Nah siapa yang tidak akan mengira yang 'normal-normal' jika melihat keduanya. Segera saja, Naruto menyingkir dari atas pemuda itu.

"Dasar _pervert_!" umpat Naruto. Sasuke mendelik kesal, siapa yang memulai? Tanyanya dalam hati. Keheningan meliputi keduanya, tak menyadari tawa renyah dari seseorang nan jauh di atas sana.

**Di Surga …**

"Bwahahaha! _Teme_! Wajahmu lucu sekali, hahaha tak salah aku mempertemukanmu dengannya. Huahaha!" Tawa keras membahana di sebuah taman tempat makhluk suci tinggal. Di sana terlihat seseorang berambut pirang tengah memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa memperhatikan sepasang anak manusia dari kolam di taman itu.

"Kau memang keterlaluan, Naruto." Seseorang muncul di samping pemuda tan itu. Seketika Naruto menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mereka lucu sekali, Kyuu. Oh ya darimana saja kau?" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang dipanggil Kyuu itu.

"Dari Departemen Malaikat. Mereka memintaku untuk turun ke bumi." Jawab Kyuu sambil menyamankan duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu.

"Wah, enak sekali. Kapan aku bisa turun ke bumi?" Naruto bertanya sambil tetap memperhatikan dua manusia yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jika memang mereka membutuhkanmu." Jawab Kyuubi –yang dipanggil Kyuu tadi– seadanya. Naruto mengerucut, jawaban apa itu? Pikirnya suntuk.

**Di bumi …**

Nada dering berjudul Overfly dari Luna Haruna mengalun, memecah kesunyian diantara dua insan berbeda gender itu. Segera saja Naruto mengangkat ponselnya, _Gaara-senpai is calling …_

"_Moshi-moshi_, ah Gaara-_senpai_, ada apa senpai? Baiklah, Naru akan segera ke sana. Iya, Naru enggak akan tersesat kok. Pasti. Baiklah, tunggu Naru ya _senpai_. Baik." Flip. Ditutupnya ponsel flip-flap itu lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia menatap Sasuke, lalu bangkit sembari menepuk bagian-bagian bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Naruto lalu melenggang dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di depan makam sahabatnya.

Naruto celingukan, Universitas Konoha lewat mana? Kiri? Atau kanan? Argghh! Ia lupa menanyakannya pada Gaara. Dan sekarang, harapan satu-satunya hanya.. pemuda chicken-butt yang sok itu. _Ugh, memalukan!_ Rutuk Naruto. Naruto lalu berbalik lagi ke pemakaman, di sana masih setia pemuda sok yang ia bahkan tak tahu namanya di samping makam sang kakak.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke setengah hati pada Naruto yang kini menunduk di sampingnya.

"U-Universitas Konoha le-lewat mana?" Menahan malu bertanya pada orang yang ia katai pervert-sok-jaim-dan-lain-sebagainya itu. Sasuke tampak tertawa sinis melihat tingkah laku gadis pirang didepannya.

"Minta maaf dulu." Pinta Sasuke singkat. Naruto mendelik, _minta maaf katanya? Minta maaf apa? Dia yang harusnya begitu!_ Inner Naruto memberontak marah.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau, tak masalah buatku." Ujar Sasuke yang kini berbalik, siap meninggalkan pemakaman. Andai saja energi ponselnya tidak dalam keadaan merah, seandainya ia meminta dijemput oleh senpai-nya, seadainya… ah terlalu banyak seandainya.

"Baik, baik a-aku …m-minta..maaf." Sedikit terbata Naruto mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar, keraskan suaramu. Kau bisanya hanya meneriaki orang rupanya." Seringai sinis semakin tampak di wajah dewa Sasuke. Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku minta maaf!" Setengah berteriak sambil menahan kesal, Naruto mengucapkan kembali kalimat tadi. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kuantar kau. Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan di sana." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto, gadis pirang itu hanya mengekor di belakang.

Kikuk. Itulah gambaran suasana diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya pendiam ditambah dengan wajahnya yang seperti batu itu tampak biasa saja. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan gadis pirang di sampingnya yang tampak kaku, biasanya ia akan selalu berceloteh panjang, itu biasanya ini kan…tidak biasanya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau?" sedikit keberanian muncul dalam benak Naruto. Sasuke melirik sedikit.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Pendek. Dua kata yang menjadi jawaban dari seluruh keberanian yang dikumpulkan Naruto. Suasana kembali hening. Dia benar-benar manusia batu, siapapun tolong aku! Inner Naruto melonjak-lonjak minta bantuan, sementara Naruto sendiri? Ia komat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra kutukan.

**Unversitas Konoha | ****Area **** Parkir …**

Lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke menempuh jarak dari pemakaman hingga kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu. Naruto keluar dari mobil sport bungsu Uchiha dengan keadaan yang super berantakan. _Sialan, tak bisa lebih lambat lagi?_ Cibir Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke hanya menatap datar wajah pucat Naruto. Entahlah tapi, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang mengaku adik sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba kedunya dihampiri oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah. Panggil saja ia Gaara –bungsu dari Sabaku bersaudara. Tatapan tajam beradu di antara keduanya. Gaara lalu berdehem dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto…" ajak Gaara.

"Um, Gaara-_senpai_." Naruto memandang aneh senpai-nya itu, ah mungkin perasaannya saja.

Sasuke memandang kepergian keduanya, lalu berbalik menuju perpustakaan –mungkin ia bisa hinggap sebentar di sana.

**Perpustakaan …**

"Oh, ternyata Sasuke. Tumben kau kemari." Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan menyapa pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Hn, suntuk." Jawab Sasuke asal. Pria yang bername-tag Juugo itu baru ingat, sahabat Sasuke bernama siapa itu Narita –ah bukan Narata? Bukan juga, Naru…Naru.. ah iya Naruto itu sudah meningg- _oh astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa?_ Juugo menampar sedikit keningnya.

Sasuke duduk di bagian paling pojok perpustakaan. Bagian yang hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi siswa karena buku yang disediakan hanyalah buku-buku tua tentang sejarah lahirnya Konoha yang menurutnya tak terlalu enak dibaca.

**Di lain tempat …**

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan tuan Uchiha itu?" Gaara nampak seperti mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kebetulan ia adalah sahabat kakakku." Balas Naruto jujur. Gaara masih nampak penasaran antara keduanya. _Jangan sampai bocah Uchiha itu menganggu rencanaku_ batinnya sembari menatap Naruto yang kini sedang men-charge ponselnya.

.

.

.

**End this chapter**

.

.

.

Apa yang direncanakan Gaara? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya XD

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Ini dia, mengetik secara kilat setelah melihat respons positif dari para readers-san.

2. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

3. Kritik dan saran bisa langsung PM.

4. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Don't be a silent reader. Thanks!


	3. Sebuah Drama

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories : We Meet Again** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : _a little bit _**Friendship **| **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pair_ : **SasuFem!Naru**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah memasuki kelas hari ini. Seperti biasa, jeritan para mahasiswi dengan setia menjadi pengiringnya. Sasuke hanya diam sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Sedikit didengar olehnya bisik-bisik para mahasiswa.

"Eh, Uchiha akhirnya masuk kuliah juga."

"Segitunya kali sampai-sampai enggak kuliah lebih dari sebulan cuman buat si troublemaker itu?"

"Turut berduka untuk Naruto-_san_…"

"blabla…blabla.."

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Tak sedikitpun ia pedulikan bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya bisikan setan itu. Naruto yang kebetulan akan menuju ruangan kepala kampus tak sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik tentang Sasuke dan kakaknya. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti hanya untuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang lewat. Blush. Wajah Naruto kini semerah udang yang kerap menjadi santapan ayahnya dulu. Ia menepuk pelan pipinya, terlintas pikiran bahwa Sasuke itu tampan-keren-kece dan apalah itu. _Oh may, ada apa denganku?_ Tanya Naruto masih menepuki pipinya. Ia ingat kalau ia harus menuju ruang kepala kampus sekarang juga.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok, ia tak suka keramaian. Tangannya kini memegang buku-buku perbisnisan yang ia temukan di perpustakaan. Sejenak ia mendengar langkah ramai menuju kemari, sepertinya kelas hari ini akan segera dimulai.

Setelah bertanya-tanya di sepanjang jalan, akhirnya Naruto menemukan ruang kepala kampus. Diketuknya terlebih dahulu pintu besar berbahan dasar jati itu.

"Masuk!" suara berat khas bapak-bapak menjadi jawaban ketukan Naruto. Naruto akhirnya mendorong pintu tersebut, setelah masuk ia tutup kembali.

"Ah, rupanya kau yang menjadi mahasiswi baru kami. Silahkan duduk." Hiruzen Sarutobi, begitulah yang tertulis di mejanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu duduk bersebrangan meja dengan Hiruzen.

"Ng, dari data yang kuterima kau adalah adik dari … hm … Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto tampak memperkenalkan dirinya. Hiruzen hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Setelah perbincangan sebentar akhirnya Naruto keluar dari ruang kepala kampus.

Naruto's POV  
Ng, ruang musik di mana ya? Aduh tanya siapa lagi nih? Aku harus cepat, sebelum kelas dimulai. Sedikit terburu aku berlari disepanjang koridor, tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ano…gomen, aku sudah menarbrakmu. Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku sembari memunguti buku-buku dari orang yang kutabrak.

"A-aah_, daijobu_. A-aku ba-baik-baik saja." Suaranya yang kecil, seperti harpa surga itu menggelitik telingaku. Mata gadis itu memandangku penuh, hei ada apa dengan wajahku?

"Ng, _gomen_, ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanyaku mengekspresikan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. Ia menggeleng keras.

"A-ah ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya te-teringat se-seorang." Jawabnya sembari menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang kau ingat?" Tanyaku seperti sudah saling kenal. Ia mendongak, lalu tersenyum.

"Ka-kau mi-mirip sekali de-dengan o-orang ya-yang s-spesial u-untukku…" wajahnya nampak semerah tomat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini bukumu, kenalkan aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau?" aku menyerahkan buku-buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"H-Hinata, Hinta Hyuuga. Sa-salam ke-kenal Naruto-_san_." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku mengangguk, mengerti.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu dimana ruang musik?" Tanyaku sedikit memanfaatkan kesempatan –kesempatan bertanya maksudnya.

"Ke-kebetulan a-aku ju-juga mau ke-ke ruang mu-musik, a-ayo sama-sama k-ke sana." Jawabnya terbata-bata, apa memang cara berbicaranya begitu?

"Ma-maaf j-jika ca-cara ber-berbic-cara ku a-aneh." Ia melanjutkan percakapan, kami memutuskan untuk melangkah bersama menuju ruang musik. Aku yang terlalu mudah berekspresi atau memang mereka yang teliti ya? Sejak tadi orang-orang di sini mampu membaca ekspresiku, terutama sih pantat ayam itu! Ugh kenapa aku teringat padanya?

"_Daijobu_, Hinata-_chan_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" aku meliriknya, ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bo-boleh k-kupanggil Naru-_chan_?" ia bertanya, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan besar yang jika dilihat sudah cukup ramai oleh para penimba ilmu.

End Naruto's POV

Hinata dan Naruto memasuki ruang musik yang kini cukup dipadati para mahasiswa. Mereka memilih duduk di kursi bagian depan, bagian itu hampir sepi dikarenakan para mahasiswa memilih duduk di belakang.

"Baik anak-anak, kelas akan segera di mulai." Miss Kurenai nampak memandang sekeliling, lalu matanya tertuju pada Naruto. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru, duhai gadis pirang, maju ke depan." Pinta Miss Kurenai pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas maju mendekati Kurenai.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, pindahan dari New York. Salam kenal." Setelah membungkuk, Naruto lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Yak, nona kau boleh duduk kembali." Ujar Miss Kurenai.

"_Arigatou_ errr…" Naruto nampaknya belum mengetahui nama dari guru musiknya.

"Ah iya, Kurenai, Kurenai Sarutobi." Balas Miss Kurenai yang lupa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Arigatou_ Miss Kurenai." Naruto akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Hinata.

"Baik anak-anak. Karena sebentar lagi universitas ini akan berulang tahun yang ke tujuh puluh tujuh, maka kepala kampus, Mr. Hiruzen meminta kita, Departemen Musik dan Vokal untuk mengadakan sebuah drama musikal…" belum usai pernyataan verbal Miss Kurenai, para mahasiswa sudah nampak ribut membicarakannya.

"Ekhem! Saya belum usai menjelaskan." Hening melanda setelah ujaran Miss Kurenai, "…kita akan bekerja sama dengan Departemen Sastra dan Budaya. Audisi akan dilaksanakan bulan depan tepatnya akhir November di aula _in-door_ pada pukul empat sore. Jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa mendaftarkan diri paling lambat tiga minggu lagi. Peran akan diumumkan besok. Kalian mengerti? Ah dan juga, pada acara penutup, Departemen Musik dan Vokal mendapat tempat terhormat sebagai pengisi acara. Kami, pengajar akan memilih beberapa dari kalian untuk mewakili Departemen Musik. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Diam. Semuanya nampak larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Miss Kurenai berdehem sekali lagi.

"Baik, karena tidak ada pertanyaan, kita bisa memulai kelas hari ini." Ujar Miss Kurenai.

Sama seperti kelas Naruto, setiap kelas di Universitas Konoha mendapat pengumuman yang sama. Sasuke cuek, tak sedikitpun mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan dosennya. Ia lebih senang memperhatikan langit biru di musim gugur ini. Bagi Sasuke, hembusan angin musim gugur di bulan Oktober terasa begitu hangat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum…

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari kelas musik hari ini. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin kampus untuk santap siang. Sedari tadi perut Naruto sudah berdemo minta diisi. Akhirnya mereka bedua duduk di dekat stand ramen satu-satunya di sekolah itu.

"Huah! Ramen! Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya. Itadakimasu!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung melahap semangkuk ramen asin porsi jumbo. Hinata hanya menelan ludah melihat bagaimana teman barunya itu makan bagai orang kesetanan. Teuchi yang melihat seorang pelanggan melahap ramennya dengan riang, ia membawakan semangkuk lagi untuk gadis itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan salah satu pelanggan setiaku, nona." Ujar Teuchi sembari menyerahkan semangkuk ramen yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ini untukku paman?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata _blink-blink_.

"Ya, untukmu ku beri gratis." Teuchi tersenyum melihat wajah riang Naruto.

"Wawu pewanggan hehiau hiaha hamann? (Lalu pelanggan setiamu siapa paman?)" Masih dengan mulut penuh ramen, Naruto bertanya pada Teuchi. Perubahan ekspresi begitu kentara di wajah paruh baya Teuchi.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Dan ya, kau mirip sekali dengannya." Ujar Paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum miris. Naruto menghentikan makannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku adik Naruto Namikaze, dan namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar Naruto yang menimbulkan kekagetan bagi Paman Teuchi dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam. "Aku yakin paman kaget." Tambahnya.

"Pantas saja kalian mirip, ternyata kakak adik ya. Dan kalian berdua sama-sama menyukai ramen. Aku jadi terharu…" Tiba-tiba paman Teuchi menangis haru di sana. Kebetulan saja kantin agak sepi, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau ikutan kaget?" Tanya Naruto melihat ekspresi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"E-tto… o-orang s-spesial y-yang ku ma-maksud a-adalah … Naruto-_kun_." Wajah Hinata kini merah padam, nampaknya aliran darahnya berhenti di wajah manis Hyuuga itu. Naruto mendelik, kakaknya itu terkenal sekali.

"Pantas saja kau terus memandangi wajahku tadi pagi." Ujar Naruto lemas.

**| Koridor Kampus |**

"Wah, poster untuk audisi dan peran drama musikalnya sudah dipajang."

"Kau mau ikut audisi?"

"Ceritanya tentang apa nih?"

"Sepertinya menarik …"

"Aku tidak yakin mau ikut …"

"Bla..bla…blaa.."

Sasuke memandang datar kerumunan mahasiswa di depan papan pengumuman. Mengganggu batinnya kesal. Ia memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di atap gedung. Mata setajam elang itu memandang langit biru di sana. _Apa kabarmu, dobe?_ Pikirnya sembari membayangkan senyum sahabat pirang satu-satunya.

**| Di Surga |**

"Hei Kyuu, kalau jadi malaikat turun ke bumi, tugasnya apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ng, tugasnya? Tak tahu." Ingin sekali Naruto menginjak-injak wajah tanpa dosa teman yang ditemuinya ketika perjalanan kemari. Dengan cueknya Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan serius Naruto.

"Jawabnya yang bener dong. Lagi serius nih." Ujar Naruto sedikit galak pada Kyuubi. Orang yang diajak berbicara hanya menyongek telinganya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Naruto.

**| Di Bumi |**

Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah selesai melakukan santap siang, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar hingga akhirnya mata sebiru langit milik Naruto menangkap kerumunan di koridor kampus.

"Mereka sedang apa ya? Ayo kita ke sana, Hinata-_chan_!" Ujar Naruto yang kini menarik tangan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Hinata hanya menurut saja, toh teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanya Naruto satu dan Naruto dua seorang -,-.

Mereka berud akhirnya sampai di kerumunan orang-orang. Naruto yang memang penasaran, menyerobot ke tengah dengan mendorong-dorong yang lain.

"Permisi! Permisi! Awas air panas!" Naruto berujar sambil kedua tangannya sedikit ia rentangkan. Dan yah ia akhirnya sampai di depan papan pengumuman. Manik sapphire itu bergulir, memperhatikan sebuah poster besar dengan logo Universitas Konoha di atasnya.

**Konoha University**

_proudly presents …_

.

.

_Drama Musikal_

**Ai Monogatari**

.

.

_Perjalanan cinta seorang pangeran sekolah dengan penyakit menggerogoti tubuhnya. Bertemu seorang gadis idiot, riang, nan ceroboh yang merubah dunianya menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna. Hingga benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya. Namun, apakah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng disana? _

Temukan jawabannya!

.

.

Berminat mengikuti audisinya? Bisa daftar langsung pada Panitia pada jam kerja. Copyan naskah bisa kamu dapatkan juga di sana.

Ayo, ikuti kisahnya dan arungi cintamu!

.

.

Peran Utama :

**| Satsuke |**

| _Narata _|

**| Miss Ayanami | **

| _Mr. Hitomi_ |

**| Miss Aqua ( Satsuke's Mom ) | **

| _Mr. Hagure ( Satsuke's Dad )_ |

.

.

Pendaftaran berakhir pada :

**18 November 20****

Audisi diadakan di Aula In-door pada :

**25 November 20****

Selamat mengikuti audisi!

.

Hasil kerjasama dari :

| **Departemen Musik dan Vokal** | **Departemen Sastra dan Budaya** | **Komite Universitas** |

.

.

Naruto manggut-manggut membaca tulisan dalam poster itu. Ia akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah. Benar-benar beringas mereka! Rutuknya dalam hati ketika ia berusaha keluar malah didesak semakin ke dalam. Dilihatnya Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Ba-bagaimana Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu poster untuk audisi drama musikal itu. Kau tertarik mengikutinya?" tanya Naruto balik. Hinata menggeleng.

"K-kalau Naru-_chan_?" Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sumrigah saat itu.

"Akan kucoba!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bordering kecil, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

* * *

**From : Gaara_Sabaku**

**To : Naru_Kitsune**

_Naru, untuk dua bulan ke depan, aku berada di Suna. _

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tak ada di Konoha._

_Bagaimanapun juga kuminta kau untuk menjauhi tuan Uchiha._

* * *

_Huh? Menjauhi tuan Uchiha? Sasuke maksudnya? Tapi kenapa?_ Batin Naruto berkecamuk dengan banyak pertanyaan. _Ah mungkin Gaara-senpai ada benarnya, Sasuke itu kan orang sok_ tambah Naruto setelahnya. Naruto lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu menyusul Hinata yang berjalan sendirian, gadis itu sepertinya tak menyadari kalau Naruto berhenti sebentar.

.

.

.

**End this chapter**

.

.

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Gaara? Mengapa ia begitu ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke?_

Drama seperti apakah Ai Monogatari itu?

* * *

Author's Notes :

1. Ini dia chapter 3-nya

2. Maaf mungkin lebih abal dan gaje, tapi saya menghargai semuanya ^^

3. Kritik dan Saran kirim langsung lewat PM

4. See you next chapter!


	4. Tertukar

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories : We Meet Again** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : _a little bit _**Friendship **| **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pair_ : **SasuFem!Naru**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan plat 'Panitia'. Setelah menelan ludah, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan tersebut. Suasana di dalam sana cukup ramai, apalagi kalau bukan meminta copyan naskah drama? Terlihat banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang bolak balik membawa naskah drama. Hinata hanya menunggu di depan ruangan, ia tidak ikut dalam audisi nanti.

"Ano…permisi sensei, saya kemari ingin meminta copyan naskah drama musikal." Naruto berujar takut-takut pada seorang pria dengan jambang dan sebuah rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"Ah..ini nak. Wajahmu nampak tak asing, tapi dari cara berbicaramu ini kali pertama kita bertemu bukan?" Asuma Sarutobi. Guru sastra di Universitas Konoha itu bertanya sembari menyerahkan apa yang ditanyakan gadis pirang itu.

"Sensei mengenal Naruto Namikaze? Saya adiknya, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto membungkuk sejenak lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Asuma tertawa.

"Pantas saja terasa tak asing. Aku Asuma Sarutobi. Kakakmu termasuk murid favoritku. Walau ia troublemaker sih." Ekspresi Asuma nampak meringis sesaat. Naruto hanya tersenyum, kakaknya begitu berharga di kampus ini.

"Hei Asuma_-kun_, kau tampak seperti menggoda Uzumaki_-san_." Suara merdu Kurenai mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang tengah berbincang.

"Aku tidak menggodanya, Kurenai. Ia mirip sekali dengan troublemaker itu." Ujar Asuma pada Kurenai, "…dan kuharap kau tak seperti ia, Uzumaki_-san_." Asuma lalu beralih lagi pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan permisi pada yang baru ia ketahui sebagai sepasang suami istri itu.

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan tadi. Ia lalu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Ayo Hinata_-chan_, aku sudah dapat naskahnya." Naruto berujar ceria setelah menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Ha-ha'I Naru_-chan_. Selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Hinata, penyakit gagapnya kian berkurang setelah bersama Naruto. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan? Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum kuliah hari ini berakhir." Ujar Naruto sembari memperhatikan jam tangan oranye di tangan kirinya. Ia lalu menarik Hinata yang hanya mengangguk mengikuti.

Ketika kedua gadis itu sampai, perpustakaan dalam keadaan hening. Hanya ada beberapa siswa rajin yang tengah membaca setumpuk buku masing-masing setebal empat sampai enam senti. Setelah mengisi buku kunjungan, Hinata dan Naruto mencari tempat duduk yang sepi. Keduanya duduk di deretan bangku area kesusastraan. Naruto mulai membuka naskah bersampul biru setebal tiga sentimeter dari Asuma itu. Naruto tenggelam dalam kegiatan baca naskahnya, sedangkan Hinata –ia sedang mencari referensi musik dan sastra yang mungkin bisa membantu teman barunya itu.

Dering ponsel Sasuke mengintrupsi sang pemilik dari kegiatan membaca bukunya. Sasuke bergegas mengangkat alat komunikasi masa kini itu, lalu menempelkannya di telinga bagian kirinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam menyahuti sapaan si penelepon.

"Hei, _otouto_! Begitu balasanmu untuk sapaan ceriaku? Kau memang kejam!" suara yang begitu dikenalnya menggelitik pendengarannya.

"Berhenti berlaku seperti itu _baka_ _aniki_! Kau seperti perempuan." Sasuke dengan tanpa perasaannya berkata seperti itu pada sang kakak –Itachi Uchiha.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana keadaanmu di Jepang? Kau di kampus bukan?" Nada khawatir tak bisa terhindarkan dari verbal sang kakak. Sasuke mendengus.

"Baik. Ya." Balasan super pendek untuk pertanyaannya yang panjang, Itachi sendiri heran, Sasuke itu niat berbicara tidak sih?

"Ya sudah, kami di sini baik. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh lagi, _baka otouto_. Jaa!" Itachi lalu memutuskan sambungan yang dibalas dengan gumaman tanpa makna Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celanannya. 'Mengganggu saja' batin Sasuke, lalu kembali membaca buku bisnisnya.

Naruto sudah membaca naskah drama nanti, ia mencoba untuk menjadi Narata, gadis dalam cerita ini. Di sini Narata adalah seorang gadis yang pandai bernyanyi dan kebetulan ia sudah belajar menyanyi sejak kecil, jadi mungkin itu bukan masalah. Nah kalau peran ceroboh dan ceria? Itu adalah dirinya, jadi itu bukan masalah lagi. Nah yang bermasalah disini adalah Narata pandai bermain biola, sedangkan ia bahkan memegang biola saja salah. Dan lagi, saat audisi kita harus membawa teman audisi untuk peran yang akan diambil. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba babak klimaks, dimana Narata dan Satsuke nantinya saling mencari dan bernyanyi di sana. Siapa yang bisa ia ajak?

"A-ada apa Naru_-chan_?" Hinata yang tengah membaca buku musik, bertanya pada Naruto yang melamun.

"A-ah tidak ada Hinata_-chan_." Lamunan Naruto terbuyar karena tepukan Hinata. "Hinata_-chan_, apa kau bisa main biola?" Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hinata.

"L-lumayan fa-fasih Naru_-chan_. Me-memangnya ada apa?" Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan alasan Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Disini, Narata –peran yang aku inginkan, fasih bermain biola dan aku memegang biola pun salah. Ajari aku, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto memohon dengan sangat pada putri sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi ma-maafkan jika cara mengajarku nanti agak aneh.." Hinata menunduk. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tak apa Hinata_-chan_. Yang penting'kan kau sudah mau membantuku!" Balas Naruto lalu memeluk gadis itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Lalu kapan kita bisa berlatih, Hinata_-chan_?" Sesudah melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ka-kapanpun ka-kau bisa Naru_-chan_." Naruto berteriak kegirangan, melupakan fakta bahwa ia ada di perpustakaan.

"ssshh!" desisan dari penjaga perpustakaan menghentikan kegiatan Naruto, ia lalu membungkuk seakan berkata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Satu setengah jam sudah Naruto dan Hinata di perpustakaan. Kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Setelah mengemasi apapun yang dibawa masuk tadi, Naruto dan Hinata keluar lewat pintu kedua perpustakaan. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran. Naruto menepuk keningnya, ia lupa kalau ia tak tahu jalan menuju apartemennya. Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto, bertanya pada adik orang yang dicintainya.

"A-ada apa lagi Naru_-chan_?" Hinata menatap wajah Naruto.

"Aku lupa jalan menuju apartemenku, Hinata_-chan_. Dan tadi pagi aku kemari bersama chicken-butt." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, chicken-butt?

"Itu lo, seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sombong sekali." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha? Bu-bukankah i-ia sahabat Na-naruto_-kun_, kakakmu?" Hinata menjawab ragu.

"Yaya ia sudah memberitahuku kalau ia sahabat nii_-chan_. Tapi bisakah sikapnya tidak semenyebalkan itu?" Naruto komat-kamit sendiri. Saking serunya Naruto merutuki pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke juga membaca naskah drama, ia tak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang. Pantat Naruto dengan sukses mencium jalan menuju parkiran. Naruto sedikit meringis, pantatnya sakit. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya, melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"CHICKEN BUTT! Kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat dong!" Maki Naruto, Hinata memegangi bahu gadis itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau yang seharusnya lihat-lihat. Jalan sambil baca buku, sok rajin!" balas seseorang yang Naruto panggil Chicken-butt itu. Naruto lalu mengambil naskah dramanya yang terjatuh. Sasuke pun begitu, ia mengambil buku bisnisnya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan dengan Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata_-chan_, kita pergi dari sini." Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata yang masih minta maaf pada Sasuke, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran. Sasuke menatap keduanya datar, lalu bergegas pergi.

**|Area Parkir|**

Untung saja, Hinata adalah seseorang yang lemah lembut, ia dengan senang hati memberikan tumpangan pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan super senang dari Naruto.

"A-apa nama apartemenmu Naru_-chan_?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Brown Apartmenent, Hinata_-chan_." Hinata melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat, apartemen temannya itu berada beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

**|Brown Apartemen – Entrance|**

"Arigatou, Hinata_-chan_. Gomen aku merepotkanmu, hehe." Naruto nampak cengengesan.

"T-tak apa Naru_-chan_. D-dan kebetulan ru-rumahku be-beberapa b-blok dari s-sini." Hinata tersenyum di balik kaca mobil. "B-besok a-aku akan menjemputmu, Na-Naru_-chan_. Kita b-bisa berangkat ba-bareng." Hinata menambahkan.

"Jika itu tak merepotkanmu, aku tak masalah." Naruto nyengir, Hinata lalu melajukan mobilnya setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Naruto melangkah riang memasuki apartemennya. Setelah ngobrol sedikit dengan ibunya yang masih ada di New York, ia lalu mengeluarkan naskah dramanya. Naruto mencar-cari naskah itu dalam tasnya, dan yeah ia menemukannya. Naruto meletakkan naskah itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit cemilan mungkin membantu? Naruto lalu turun ke lantai dasar, sekedar mengambil minum dan beberapa cemilan. Sekembalinya dari mengambil cemilan, Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk berukuran queen-size itu.

Dibukanya halaman sekian yang ia ingat sebagai halaman babak yang akan ia ambil. Naruto mendelik, kenapa yang tertera tentang 'Cara Menangani Penurunan Saham' ? Ada yang aneh dengan naskah dramanya. Naruto lalu membaca bagian sampul buku yang dipegangnya.

"_Cara Jitu Menjadi Pengusaha_." Gumam Naruto membaca tulisan yang tercetak sedang di buku biru itu. Naruto berpikir sejenak, tadi ia keluar dari perpustakaan, lalu bercanda sedikit, lalu menabrak chicken-butt ! Nah disitulah masalahnya! Buku miliknya tertukar dengan milik chicken-butt ketika mereka terjatuh. Naruto menggeram frustasi, bagaimana caranya ia berlatih sekarang?

**Di saat yang sama …**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Setelah pertemuan dengan Mr. Danzo tadi, ia terpaksa berargumen a lot dengan kakek tua bau tanah itu masalah perbisnisan. Ia mendesah, lelah sekali pikirnya lagi. Sasuke lalu membuka tas punggungnya, mencari buku bisnis yang baru dibelinya tadi. Hup, ia menemukan buku bersampul biru yang tanpa basa-basi lagi ia buka. Mencari halaman sekian yang terakhir kali ia baca. Matanya mendelik sebentar, kenapa yang muncul 'Babak Puncak – Pencarian …' ? Ada yang salah di sini. Sasuke lalu membaca sampul buku itu.

"_Ai Monogatari.._?" gumam Sasuke agak bingung. Otak cerdasnya memutar sedikit kejadian yang dialaminya sejak pagi. Ah ia ingat, ia sempat bertabrakan dengan gadis rubah itu dan sepertinya ia mengambil buku yang salah.

.

.

END this chapter

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

1. Gomenasai, saya updatenya ngaret. Dikarenakan modem kehabisan kuota, kondisi yang kurang fit dan didukung dengan cuaca buruk.

2. Saya memunculkan Itachi disini ada maksudnya loh, bukan cuman untuk pajangan. *evilsmirk

3. Kebetulan ide saya sering berujung kebuntuan, kritik dan saran langsung PM! Fastrespond

4. Let Me Be Your Princess resmi mau jadi multichapter! #cheer #promosi

5. Gomenasai chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

6. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

**Special Thanks - unlogin :**

1.** Tikus FFN** : _Arigatou sudah review, saya tersanjung mendapat review anda. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya ^^_

2. **Guest** : _Gomenasai, gabisa ngemanjangin ^^ maklum author baru ^^ saya usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang_

Yang login sudah lewat PM ;)


End file.
